SuperWhoLock Apartment Tales: The New Tenant
by yamimitsukai
Summary: Molly Hooper was just looking for a new place to live. Someplace quiet and nice. She didn't expect her new neighbors to be crawling with high functioning sociopaths, demons, angels, or aliens though. Maybe that's why the price was so cheap. A Superwholock story featuring or at least mentioning most of the characters, archangel racketball, and Jack Harkness. You have been warned.


**So this is a fanfiction that was a present to my Tumblr Roleplay group: SuperWhoLockInSpace for Christmas. Because they are all amazing people and I love them to death enough to destroy what fragile remains of my mentality that I had left. Happy Holidays everyone!**

* * *

Molly Hooper stepped out of the cab, her few pieces of luggage in her hand as she stared at the building that would become her new home. It didn't _look_ like a bad place, but then again looks could be deceiving. She had thought her old place was good, - perfect distance from her lab as well! – until the manager had decided to evict her because she apparently would always come back smelling of rotting flesh and day old chemicals.

Molly gave a sigh and slowly started trudging her way up to the front door, the wheels of her bag creaking behind her as it was pulled down the path. She pushed open the door, with her shoulder, grunting a bit as her bag got caught within the doorframe.

"Oh, fancy some help with that dear?"

"Mrs. _Hudson_?" Molly's jaw dropped, since when did Mrs. Hudson leave Bakers Street? Everyone knew she would never leave the place behind.

"'Ello, Molly. Be a dear and hold that door will you? Dratted bags always manage to get stuck here. Goodness knows how many times I've called maintenance to come down here and fix it, but those two boys!" Mrs. Hudson tsked disapprovingly, finally pulling the bag through.

"Here you are, darling!" Molly thanked Mrs. Hudson, stumbling over her words a little.

"But, Mrs. Hudson, why aren't you at Bakers Street?" She finally asked, her curiosity about the situation growing.

Mrs. Hudson let out a little sigh. "Oh, I did love it there, such a lovely little place! But the city needed to demolish it, they said. It was growing unstable. Load of fried fish sticks if you ask me! Old Baker Street still had a few years left in her." She went over to behind the desk that was pushed haphazardly in the side of the entrance. "But its fine, Sherlock found a friend who lived here and we all came along."

Molly squeaked loudly, her face starting to turn red. "Sher-Sherlock's here?"

"Of course. Said something about not letting me have to live alone in a new place or something like that. Would you like some tea dear?"

Molly shook her head quickly, the handle of her bag nearly slipping from her grasp. "No, no thank you, Mrs. Hudson. Um, do you know where I'll be staying? I think I might need to put this bag down."

"Oh, silly me! How could I forget?" Mrs. Hudson opened a drawer and quickly rummaged through it, muttering to herself about organizing the contents. "Here we are!" She pulled a package, turning it upside down to let a key drop out as well as a few papers. "Just sign these and you're good to go! Just yell once you're done, I'm going to go put the kettle on." Mrs. Hudson walked towards a door that was half hidden behind the desk, and Molly could see half of a small kitchen from her glimpse through the door. She grabbed the papers and a pen from the desk and quickly read over the documents, and signed on the dotted lines where it called for her signature.

Molly heard the door open and quickly stood up, assuming it was Mrs. Hudson coming back from her kitchen. "Ah, I'm done….." her voice trailed off as she finally noticed that it wasn't Mrs. Hudson who had come in, it was some random man with what might have been once a fancy suit.

"You're not Mrs. Hudson." Molly said, feeling extremely stupid as the words came out of her mouth. The man raised an eyebrow as Molly flushed.

"No, I don't think I am. Happen to be someone quite different actually. Call me Crowley."

"Ah, I'm-I'm Molly. I'm really sorry about that, it's just that-"

"You're new?" Crowley interrupted, pulling out a handkerchief from his pocket to wipe his face.

"Um, yes…Er, is there a reason you're covered in blood?" Crowley looked down at his suit and cursed darkly.

"And here I actually liked this suit. Bollocks." Molly gave a gulp of nervousness, was she living in the same apartment as a psychopath? And Sherlock was here? Oh boy.

"Right, the tea is done boiling, how goes those pap- Crowley!" Mrs. Hudson came out holding a steaming cup within her hands, a rather severe glare on her face.

"What have I told you about trekking blood on the carpet? Honestly, between you, Sherlock, that bloke calling himself the Master and those Winchesters, I'm always cleaning up around here. I'm still not a bloody housekeeper!"

"My apologies, Mrs. Hudson. How about I get you some new knitting needles for it? I know your old ones are starting to wear down." From his jacket, Crowley pulled out a package, which he offered to the once irritated woman. She grabbed the package, her ire visibly vanishing as she squeezed the package, as if to determine that Crowley had given what he promised.

"These had better be vintage! Or you'll be scrubbing the floors with your toothbrush, don't think I won't make you!"

"Of course, darling." Crowley said soothingly, well it sounded soothing to Molly, as she stood nervously, her bag back in her hands.

"Er, Mrs. Hudson? Could I have my keys now?" She asked timidly. Not that anyone heard her with how they were continuing on their conversation.

"Well, well, I didn't realize that yet another pretty lady decided to move in here." A new voice, a rather suave baritone male voice, her mind supplied, caused Molly to turn back to the entrance, her bag nearly slipping from her grasp. She did some sort of awkward step to keep her balance and her bag in her hand, slightly red as she finally looked up at the stranger.

A rather handsome man, in his late twenties at the most smirked down at her, an expensive looking trench coat draped over his arm and a small laptop bag strapped around his shoulder.

"Er, hi." Molly blinked. She wasn't prepared to be conversing with someone so pretty looking! "Um, I just need to go now."

"Nonsense! I haven't even introduced myself to a beauty like yourself. The name's Captain Harkness, but you can call me Jack." His introduction was accompanied by a flirtatious wink. Molly felt like sinking into the floor and never seeing the light of day again.

"Oi, didn't realize you decided to come back, puppy."

"Crowley! So nice to see you decided to dust off the fires of hell to visit us poor humans!"

"Please, you've come to visit hundreds of times, even have your own bedroom there."

"What can I say? I'm popular with the dammed as well."  
"Oh hush, all of you." Mrs. Hudson chided, the papers that she had Molly sign in her hand. "Jack, you go freshen up, wherever you went to visit did not agree with your clothes. You stink!" Jack pouted and sighed theatrically.  
"Oh, very well, mums. It was very nice to meet you, darling. But the sergeant has spoken, alas!" Jack gave a small bow, before bounding into the hallway to the left.  
"And you Crowley! Could you be a dear and show Molly here to her room? I would do it myself, but you know, my hip has been rather painful this morning."

"But ma'am, here I am, blood covering my suit all over the place and you expect me to show a lady like this around?"

"Oh, please. I know Molly. A bit of blood never hurt anyone. Besides, I'll go drop off your suit at the dry cleaners if you do. Unless you want to met back up with that handsome Bradley fellow."

Molly thought that there was an amused expression on Crowley's face. It was much easier to figure out expressions on people who were not among the living; they never actually changed which was a plus.

"Oh, Mrs. Hudson. You are a manipulative woman indeed." He turned to Molly. "I humbly apologize for the mess that will most likely traumatize you." He said with a grin.

"Um. Apology…..accepted?" Molly wondered if everyone was strange in the apartment complex. She gripped the handles on her bag tightly, suddenly feeling nervous.

"What room are you in?"

"She's in 532, love!" Mrs. Hudson called from behind them, a pair of needles sitting comfortably in her hands.

"I'm sure the duck can speak for itself, Mrs. Hudson!" Crowley called back. "Here, let me take that bag for you." With a snap of his fingers, the bag that Molly had been gripping so tightly vanished, and she stared wide-eyed at the empty space.

"My-my-bag. You just snapped….and it's gone? This….it can't be possible. There's no scientific way for that to happen. I must be dreaming." Molly felt like hyperventilating. Crowley patted her on the back.

"Relax, darling. I just sent it up to your room. You'll find it up there safe and sound."

"But, but, but. Science can't do this yet! There are no advancements in teleportation devices or pocket dimensions, not on earth! Please tell me you're not an alien!" Crowley started laughing, and started walking down the hallway that Jack Harkness had gone into.

"No, I'm a bit closer to home actually. I have met a few aliens though. Sodding psychos is mostly what they are and that's coming from me. Now come along; I can give you a small tour on your way up."

"O….ok." Still in a daze, Molly followed the man in the bloody suit through a set of large doors that led, not to the standard apartment hallways and elevators that Molly had been expecting, but instead she stepped into something like a large hall out of a castle from a fairytale. There was a staircase that circled up to different hallways where Molly saw many doors.

"This isn't real life. This is not real life." She started chanting to herself. Crowley's lips twitched in amusement, but to save her further embarrassment, refrained from laughing. Molly could have kissed him.

"Crowles!" A highly energetic voice screamed from above them. Molly looked up to see a man flying, actually _flying_ down to them from the ceiling, which was placed far too high than the outside of the apartment complex would indicate.

"That's Gabriel." Crowley said to Molly, who was barely able to breathe, her mouth agape and her eyes glued to the flying man who tried to land into her guide. Crowley neatly stepped out of the way and the man immediately stopped, a pout on his lips in disappointment.

"So boring, Crowles!"

"Well maybe if you quit calling me that ridiculous nickname, I might consider letting myself getting squashed onto the ground."

"Nah, we wouldn't want that now, would we?" Another voice interrupted.

"Absolutely right, Balthy." Crowley nodded to a new face, a person who was simply floating in the air like he didn't have a care in the world, a glass of wine balancing on a finger.

"Who's the new face?"

"Our new neighbor, Molly. Molly, this is Balthazar, sex fiend extraordinaire." What kind of place had Molly stumbled into? Flying men? Magic fingers? Places that were bigger on the inside than the out? She never needed an inhaler more than right now.

"Oh, don't go around giving off the right impressions to early, Crowles. It ruins all the fun."

"Please except my humblest of bullshits." Crowley said dryly. Gabriel laughed.

"I'm going to have to keep that one in mind." The still chuckling man chortled. The other two rolled their eyes in exasperation.

"CROWLEY!" someone else shrieked. Molly gulped in a lungful of air. Someone else now? Seriously, how many people knew each other in this place? She thought apartments were supposed to be solitary places, where neighbors ignored each other most of the time! Clearly that wasn't the case here.

"Oh bollocks, that's Gwen."

"What did you do to get her knickers in a twist, mate?" Balthazar took a sip from his glass. Crowley shrugged.

"Hell if I know. Do me a favor and escort ducky here to her room? I need to go see what Gwen wants."

"Bake me a cake and I'll do it." Gabriel finally landed on the ground.

"You get muffins."

"Add in frosting and you've got yourself a deal!"

Crowley rolled his eyes and simply vanished. Molly could feel her jaw drop to the center of the earth.

"Well I need to get going. I have a rather important meeting to get to in New York."

"Important my ass! Come on, Molly! Clearly Balthy loves his partners more than his own brother." Gabriel grabbed her hand and started dragging Molly down the hallway.

"He just disappeared…." She whispered, feeling a bit faint. Gabriel looked back at her a large grin on his face.

"Well, yeah. Being the King of good old Hell would mean gaining some sweet quirks. Nothing compared to an archangel, or a good old-fashioned trickster, of course."

"King of hell?!" Molly squeaked. "You mean Satan? That can't be possible."

"Course it's not possible. My bro, Luci, is somewhere wandering around, I think. Too busy plotting or something to take his job back or something." Gabriel rolled his eyes. "If you ask me, I think he's just fascinated with the television." He shook his head in mock disappointment. "Nah, Crowles is just your plain old demon who rose to power with a bit of luck and manipulations. Of course some of his ideas he got from me, never credited me though, that bas-" A large explosion interrupted Gabriel's monologue, startling Molly out of her stupor that these people were apparently all crazy and had some sort of magic, smoke billowing from the cracks in a room further down the hall.

"That's the kitchen. Sounds like dinner is going to be rather interesting tonight."

"Are-aren't you going to see if people are alright?"

"Nah, it's just going to be Ushas working on her experiments again. Or Rose, probably. We can stop by and say hi! Maybe pull a prank or something to announce our greeting."

"But, why would you want to do something like that? That's mean, isn't it?"

"Damm straight it is! But it's also fun!"

A few steps more and Gabriel turned to pound heavily on the door. "Oi, what's with the fire, ladies?"

"That was Ushas and the jerk, who else?" A voice shouted back. The door opened and a young woman with blonde hair peeked her head out, her face covered with a streak of flour. Her eyes lit up when she spotted Molly standing next to Gabriel.

"Oh, hello! You must the person who just moved in." She said cheerfully, opening the door all the way, holding out a hand. "I'm Rose, Rose Tyler, pleasure to meet you."

"Mol-Molly." Hesitating, Molly reached out and grasped the other's hand weakly. Rose smiled knowingly.

"Feeling a bit overwhelmed, yeah? Don't worry, you'll get to used to it." Gabriel pushed his way into the kitchen, and Molly spotted a giant group of people filling up the enormous kitchen and some sort of giant blue box that a few of them were lounging around. They all seemed to be arguing with themselves.

"Hey Doc! Amy, Rory, River!" Gabriel called, waving like an excited child and flying over to the blue police box where two women and a male were sitting on a blanket having some sort of indoor picnic. They waved back in greeting. Around them, five or so heads popped up, all shouting various greetings. Molly couldn't keep them straight.

"Oh, someone new! Hello, I don't think I've seen you before; past, present, or future, and isn't that interesting? I'm the Doctor, current one anyways. Nice to meet you, Molly Hooper." The man had a fez on his head and a bowtie

"Oi, don't go introducing yourself as the only Doctor, there's more than just you traveling now."

"Yes, I realize that. I'm still working out the paradoxes that went into that, thank you very much!"

"Hang on, you aren't working on it at all, you're just standing around and letting me do all the thinking for you!"

They descended into a heated debate about physics, and Molly couldn't follow it. Her specialty was biology, physics has been one of her worse subjects during school.

"Just ignore them. It happens all the time." Rose said from behind her. "It's like they can't help but argue with themselves because how 'brilliant' they consider themselves to be." The word brilliant was encompassed with finger quotes, but there was still a fond smile on Rose's face.

"Pah, I resent that! I'm plenty brilliant for his little mind, but noooo, he doesn't want to give me any bloody ideas. As if I couldn't think of any beautiful ideas on my own." A blonde man in hoodie was sitting comfortably on the counter next to another woman, who was looking extremely annoyed at her companion as she stirred some pot that was smoking.

"Please refrain from spouting anymore stupidity, Master. It's lowering the already low level of intelligence."

"Oh, quit your yapping, Ushas and start stirring! I want to see if this works!"

"Come on." Rose tapped Molly's shoulder and escorted her from the kitchen as the voices got louder. "Its' probably going to get a bit messy in there."

Rose led Molly up a set of fancy designed stairs, rich red colored carpeting lining the hallway on the next floor.

"This place is completely unreal." Molly whispered.

"Well, yeah. When there are demons, angels, aliens, and who knows what else walking around here, things tend to be interesting. Plus Gabriel likes living in style." Rose shrugged.

"Wait, you mean all of that is _real?_"

"Course it is! Its loads of fun, once you get used to all of the explosions."

Molly started breathing shallowly, finding it hard to get air into lungs. "This is real? It can't be real, science is real, facts, equations, chemistry formulas, biology." She could tell that her mouth was saying something, but hell if she could recall what it was.

"Hey, hey, Molly? Are you alright?" Rose shook her shoulder lightly. "You should probably be breathing, come on now. Its fine, not as weird as it seems, honest."

"Molly Hooper?" Rose turned to see a head of curly hair come down the stairs, along with another woman with blonde hair and an elegant dress.

"Sally! Lucy!" She greeted. "I would introduce you to the newbie, but I think she's still in shock."

"Ah, from the strange guests that we have? I still can hardly believe it myself, actually." Sally drawled. Lucy glared lightly.

"Hey, one of those strange creatures happens to be my husband, you remember!"

"Speaking of which, he's in the kitchen bothering Ushas. You may want to try dragging him away before she maims him." Rose informed Lucy, rubbing Molly's back.

"Want me to take over Molly transporting, Rose? I may get her to calm down."

"You know her right Sally? She might calm down more if it was someone she knows, I suppose." Rose said doubtfully.

"Oh, leave it to me. If all else fails, I'll take her up to the boss. Bloody nice that she came at a moment when nearly every other bugger is here."

"Makes introductions easier, doesn't it?" A faint ringing came from Rose's jacket, and she fished in one of her pockets for her mobile, that was showing a picture of a redhead on the screen.

"Donna?" She looked up apologetically to Sally, before gesturing to her phone. Sally waved her off, grabbing Molly's arm, who was starting to breathe normally again.

"Hooper? You in there?" Sally waved her hand in front of Molly's face, who took a few long seconds to jump back in surprise.

"Sa-Sally Donavan?" She gasped. "What are you doing here?" Sally shrugged.

"I live here now, the entire team does. Makes things easier I suppose." Molly blinked in confusion.

"I suppose that's alright? But what about all this talk of angels and, and demons and whatnot?" She shrugged again.

"Still hardly believe it, but with what they get up to when bored, it makes sense. Stupid archangel Gabriel redecorated the entire building because he was bored and wanted a long banister to slide down."

"That doesn't make any sort of logical sense."

"Don't count on logic here anymore. It was thrown out the window ages ago and no one bothered to go pick it back up." Sally started walking, beckoning Molly to follow. They went up another staircase, passing many doors; some which were closed, one of those rooms had some sort of weird shadow thing creeping from the cracks, and some that were open. The two passed a room that held a young girl practicing martial arts, several guns thrown around haphazardly in the room, and another one that had some old guy in remarkably fancy robes booming out a speech to some floating glowing light. Sally muttered out their names (Jenny and Rassilon) as the walked passed. Two young boys lounged together in the room next door, playing some sort of video game while cuddling together under a large blanket, yelling at a television screen.

"That's Theta and Koschei. Adorable little troublemakers."

They passed another door, where five women, two of them familiar, were sitting around a table, a card pile in front of them.

"Is that-?"

"Anthea and the infamous Irene Adler playing poker? Bingo." Sally confirmed. "The other three are Jo Harvelle, Jessica Moore, and Bela Talbot."

"Sally!" One of the voices called from inside the room. "Come join our game will you? You got some cash that I can win."

"Maybe another time, Bela. I've got to take the newbie to her room." Sally smirked. "Besides, who was it that lost our last match? I don't remember being out nearly six hundred pounds, do you?"

"Oh bite me! Who's the new chick?"

"Molly Hooper. Maybe we'll come say proper hellos later." Sally dragged Molly away.

"Bloody card sharks, is what they are. Always up for a game of poker." She grumbled under her breath. "What room are you in?"

Molly fumbled for her new set of keys, which had the room labeled neatly on a piece of paper attached.

"Um, 532."

"Another two flights then, this way." Sally led them to a grand staircase and they started climbing. Molly was glad she didn't have to lug her bag up all these stairs. Above them, a man wearing nothing but an oversized sweater and boxers climbed down, his bedroom slippers slapping noisily against the stairs, a bright blue cat perched lazily on his shoulder.

"Sally! Molly! Nice seeing you!" he called, his face brightening into a smile.

"How did he know my name?" Molly whispered fervently to Sally.

"Chuck just knows everything. Seriously, just call him God, I don't think it's going to make a difference." Sally muttered back.

"Oh, it makes all the difference." Chuck stopped on the step above theirs. "Anyways, Enjoy your climb up. I was just going to head to conference room. Michael and Lucifer changed it to a racket court and are having a match with Dean and Sam as their respected partners. Isn't it sweet how they are all getting along? I think Castiel and Alastair went to go watch. I'm supposed to go referee, go figure." Chuck sighed heavily, and Molly swore made some sort of laughing sound.

"That's an interesting cat you have there." She weakly said. What else was she supposed to say, really? Who named their child Lucifer? Yeah, that would go over well. Chuck laughed.

"Oh, he isn't mine. Magic belongs with Crowley, I'm just cat sitting, I suppose."

"Oh."

"Well, enjoy your game, Chuck. We got to get going. This must have been the longest tour yet." Sally stepped smoothly around the half dressed man.

"Yes, of course. Have fun, ladies." Chuck plodded down the stairs, and Sally and Molly both started back up the stairs.

"Strange bloke, isn't he?" Sally whispered. Molly couldn't do anything but agree.

They walked up two more flights of stairs, passing doors that number 516, 517 and on. 524 was opened and Molly saw Lestrade and some other man with a hat chat quietly on the table, two glasses filled with some hard liquor sitting in front of them and a pile of notes that was being shared between them. John Watson was sitting comfortably in an armchair, a half-folded newspaper in one hand and a pen in the other. Another man was sitting quietly in the corner of the room, a large gun in his hands that he was meticulously cleaning. Molly felt her heart beat faster when she spotted Sherlock sitting on the other table, furiously scribbling something down on a piece of paper and sliding it over to – Wait, was that Jim Moriarty?

"Don't bother asking." Sally drawled. "The two psychopaths are most likely plotting something again. I would just stay out of it."

Sally nodded and they left, giving a small wave to John as they moved a little further down the hall, stopping in front of room 532.

"Hoped you enjoyed the tour and the weird people." Sally said. "I've got to dash, now. Anderson can't be left alone too long, the idiot."

"Uh, thanks for the tour, Sally. It was nice of you."

"Don't mention it. Just consider it a warning for the crazy shenanigans you are about to witness everyday now." Sally gave a wave and turned to go back down the hall.

"Oh!" She called over her shoulder. "Don't go up to the sixth floor. There's a large group of crazy people all living up there. No one ever sees them, but they call themselves Muns. Avoid them at all costs. You have my mobile number. Just shoot me a text if you have any other questions." Sally then proceeded to head down the stairs and out of sight.

Molly waited until she couldn't see Sally anymore and then turned to insert her key into the door, and finally entered her new home. Maybe everyone was strange here, but she supposed she couldn't say that wasn't a bit weird herself. She probably would just fit right in with the crazy.

* * *

**A.N: I'll have you know that this was absolutely difficult and writing this during finals week did not make anything easier. I'm pretty sure I broke my brain. But let me know what you think of it, will you? I didn't spend who knows how many sleepless nights writing this instead of studying, only for all my little duckies out there to not give me feedback. Cheers, mates! **


End file.
